We will survive
by Butterflies0103
Summary: It's been 90 years since the end of breaking dawn and Bella and Edward are happy as they can ever be in their forever. But what happens we the volturi return, to take revenge for the defeated they faced. When Something happens to bella, that takes her out of the fight, will there be any chance of survival.
1. Prologue

**Hey I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while, so I hope I can write it like I imagined it. Any spelling or grammar mistakes are my own and I'm sorry there might be a few that is missed. I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Mayers**

* * *

Prologue

Edward prov

I see them all lined up, I'm taken back to 90 years ago when this happened before. But this time I don't have Bella next to me. They hurt her and I don't know if I even want to survive this. What's is point if she's going to die.

I look into Aros eyes. I hear what he's thinking. " they won't see this one coming." In absolute glee. And that's when I notice that Felix and Demetri step forward with a person in there arms each holding onto a arm as they drag the person forward.

" what is the meaning of this Aro." I hear Carlisle ask.

Aros response is sickly sweet. " why Carlisle don't you recognise a member of your own coven." And that's when her hood is pulled back and I released what's had happened. Bella isn't safe at home. No here she is battered and bleeding form a wound to her head and on the other side of the field.

I hear gasps all around me. We all thought she would be safe back at the house under the protection of the pack. All we though they had wanted to do was to take her out if the battle to give them back there advantage but no that was never there plan at all. I see it in his head, the plan that is there. No not this, this can't happen, she can't die.

Aros smiles a sickly sweet smile. " when i saw that Bella was missing I sent Felix to go get her as all members of a coven must be present. Even if they are human."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella prov

I sigh utterly content leaning against Edward's chest reading wuthering heights once again. Edward had chuckled when I picked it out the bookcase. " how are you not sick of that book by now love." I laughed along with him, he said this almost every time he saw me reading it.

My response is always the same. " how could anyone get sick of a thing of beauty." You would think that after 90 years of that we would be tired of saying the same thing but to us it will never be boring.A lot had changed over the pass 90 years, some for the better others for worse. We had just moved again, this time we were in Alaska, staying with the Denali coven. Before this Edward and I were in New Hampshire attending Dartmouth for the second time. We had just joined the rest of our family in Alaska. Who have decided to stay here until we can come to an agreement about where to go next. I know we'd be able to back to forks but I'm not sure I could bear. Not with all the memories it holds. I can still remember the first time we left and the look on Charlie's face once he realised what was happening.

Flashback

 _I was sitting next to Edward on Charlie's couch, the flat screen tv was on and Charlie had gotten up to get another beer, I could hear him in the kitchen. " we have to tell him love, it's time." Edward had said in almost a barely there whisper and if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have been able to hear it. I knew I held to tell him, it had been coming for weeks, a couple of months even. It was time to move on but how was I meant to tell Charlie that. Charlie came back into the living room and sat back in his recliner, it squeaked under his weight._

 _"So Bella, where that granddaughter of mine, I'm surprised you didn't bring her." Charlie said clearly wishing that Nessie was her with him._

 _" she's with Esme and Carlisle today dad." I took a breath now knowing it was time to tell him, Edward squeezed my hand showing his silent support. " dad there is something I need to talk to you about."_

 _Charlie looked over at me showing he was listening. "Well spit it out bells, I'm not getting any younger over here." He said when I hadn't said anything for a few minutes._

 _I decided it was best just to rip the band aid off. " dad were leaving." And with those words I knew I had devastated Charlie. He sat there for couple of minutes, digesting the information and if I was human I knew I would be crying right now. I felt Edward move his arm around my shoulder and pull me closer to him._

 _" when bells." Charlie asked his voice sounded emotionless but I knew this was killing him._

 _I couldn't answer. "One month from now." I heard Edward say._

 _" where are you going." Was Charlie's only response._

 _" where moving to Alaska. To attended a university there." I wasn't really listening anymore I had tucked my head into the crock of Edwards neck._

 _Then I heard the most heartbreaking thing I've ever heard Charlie say. " will I ever see youse again."_

 _That's when I took my head from Edwards next and stop up and walked over to where Charlie was sitting. I knelt down. " of course you'll see us again. For a while you'll have to come to us. But you'll see us again I promise dad." Charlie grabbed my hand and made me swear that I was telling the truth and I did. In return I made him promise to keep looking after himself. That's when he got up out of his chair._

 _" ok enough of this emotional stuff. We don't need to be upsetting ourselves now bells." I laughed_

Flashback over

And we did see Charlie again and again. I smile at the memories of him coming to visit us all around the world. Which is funny considering I don't think he had left America ever. I'm not said anymore when I think of Charlie and Renee. I just miss them some days.

" Bella. Love." I hear whispered in my ear. I turn my head to look at Edward who looks a bit concerned. " are you ok love you looked a bit lost in thought there." Some days I still can't believe this is my life with this perfect man by my side.

"I'm fine, just thinking about Charlie is all." He gets a sad look over his face and I know he sometimes feels guilty that I had to go through the pain of losing Charlie but as I tell him all the time even if I human Charlie would have died and without Edward in my life I would be all alone to deal with the pain.

" I'm not going to say I'm sorry that you miss him as I know how much you hat that but you know I'm here to talk about it." I feel a smile crawl up my face even after all these years he can still make my heart ache by how much I love him.

" I know but I don't really need to. I know I'll always miss him but that's apart of life isn't it. I fact why don't we go for a hunt." I say as I start to get up and bring him with me.

He laughs. " whatever you want love. Let's go." He presses his lips to mine and my plans are soon forgotten to me as our lips move against each other. I run my tongue along the crease of his lips begging for entrance and that is when he pulls away. " come on love. Before we start something in the living room, I'm not sure Esme would appreciate that." I laugh.

And then he's out the door, with me chasing after him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

We were running I was a distance behind Edward but that's how it always is now that I don't have my new born strength, I smile remembering the times when I could still win the races, that doesn't mean I still don't try though. I push myself to go faster it's autumn and the leafs on the trees are just turning to a crispy golden colours it looks amazing, I love running it makes me feel free. I see Edward smiling ahead on me, all cocky as he knows that he's won the race, again. Usually I would just let him win but today I'm feeling playful. The plans forms in my head, I smirk and slow a little but Edward doesn't notice just keeps running. And when we almost reach the two tree's which mark the finish line, I pounce with all my strength knocking Edward over and running the rest of the way to the finish line. I turn around and see Edward standing a few meters back looking shocked and I can't help but laugh, he looks ridiculous, with leafs in his hair and standing there looking so confused. While I'm still laughing I can't help but giggle out " I win"

This seems to snap him into action the next I know he has he pinned against a tree, his body pressed against mine holding me against the tree. " that wasn't very nice." He breaths against my face and I'm momentarily distracted from whatever was happening before this as other thought take ahold of my mine. I hear him chuckle and he begins to plant soft kisses against my neck.

" perhaps I'm not I very nice person Mr Cullen." I say breathless as his kisses begin to move lower towards my collarbone.

" now I don't believe that for a second Mrs Cullen." He says with a small smirk. " I may have lost this race but if I did lose to a very worthy opponent, even if she cheated." I throw my head back and laugh.

" well I'm glad you don't mind losing and it's not called cheating, it's called using your strengths." This gets a laugh out of him. He moves so that I am not longer pinned against the tree but he's still close enough that I'm still back against it. I reach my hand up and begin to remove the leaves from his hair.

" well I could use some compensation through." He says with a pout that makes me laugh.

" well what could I do sir to make it up to you." I bring myself forward so that I am once again pressed against him.

He has a look in his face like he is debating but by the smirk that's all there, we both know what he wants. " mmmm let's see, we'll how about a kiss, yes I think a kiss would do just the thing."

That's when I bring my hand up and twist it in his hair and raise myself up and press my lips against his. Our lips meet in a fiery, passionate dance that has been done a million times and more but will never get old. I jump up so that my legs are wrapped around his hips and he pushes my back against the tree, we get lost in our own world.

Perhaps this is why we don't sense the other person that is with us until he had tackled us both, I went flying and would have went into a tree if I hadn't flipped and landed on of its branches Instead. I look to see where Edward is but can't see him in my surrounding area it's not till I listen that I realise that he was knocked into the river. I feel I presence behind me and I know it our attacker, I spin around and see a man I do not recognise, I hiss at him. " who are you what do you want." But he gives no answer just looks at me as to make sure I'm the right person.

Then he pounces, we're sent flying out of the tree but before we reach the ground I am age to kick him off me. He goes to strike again but this time I'm prepared before he can pounce I go for him and the battle continues. When I he swipes at me I Remember trick jasper taught me I grab the arm that is about to hit and twist it back till I hear the horrible sound of marble being torn apart and continue to do so until his arm is ripped off. He screeches in pain and while I try go for the neck he attacks again but this time when I swung my arms up at him he stays perfectly still until it close to his mouth and before I can stop what is about to happen he bites my already marked wrist while I'm stunned by the pain, he punches me to the ground and begins to run that's when I see Edward finally appear out of nowhere and tackle him but before he can get the attacker pinned, he kick Edward off of him and runs. It is then Edward notices me and runs over to me.

"Are you ok love he didn't hurt you did he." He says while checking me over. I stop him by grabbing both his hands.

"I'm fine but who the hell was that." Edward is about to respond but I cut off as we hear six people running towards us. Alice must have seen what happened.

Alice is the first to arrive, getting to the clearing of trees we are in and running strait towards me and pulling me into a hug. " are you ok I saw what happened, hows your wrist."

I see the others standing behind her looking concerned. I'm about to respond when I'm cut off by Edward. " he bit you!" I hear the anger in his voice.

" Edward calm down my wrist is fine." That's when I notice jasper coming forward he sticks his hand out to indicate that he wants my wrist. Alice let's my go when I give him it.

" this is going to be a sore one but don't worry all he did was give her all indent of his teeth with some venom it should be gone I'm a couple of days, apart from the mark Bella as you know they are permanent." I send jasper of wave of gratitude for trying to ease everyone's concerns.

He let's go of my wrist and that's when edward pulls me into his arms. " I'm glad your ok love he didn't get you anywhere else." I shook my head.

That's when I hear a booming laugh and I look over to see Emmitt standing by the attackers arm. He pick it up as if it was a trophy." I wouldn't be concerned so much about Bella, Edward it looks like she can take care of herself." Everyone just laughs a bit at that.

We decided the culprit is long gone and make our way back to the house to talk about what had happened.

We make it back and the whole Denali coven is there. " we searched all over the woods for the attacker you described but I think by the time we had gotten there he was long gone. " Carlisle thanks them for this.

We are sitting discussing the motives behind this person attack when something strange occurs to me." Isn't it strange that as soon as he bit me he seems to be done with the fight."

They all look at me as if the do not comprehend what I am saying so I try explain. " well as soon he bite my wrist he seemed like he was done he had the perfect opportunity to gain the upper hand but Instead he just pushed me down and run without even picking up his arm, if Edward hadn't tackled him I'm pretty sure he might have picked it up hit it seems to me that as soon as he bite me he had done his job or something." I watch as realisation dawns on everyone's face.

I hear Edward Says what everyone is thinking. "he wasn't there to kill me or Bella, he just wanted to bite you but why?"

That's the big question now why?

* * *

 **Hey guys hope hope you are enjoying the story so far and please review.**

 **Butterflies0103**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

 **Bella prov**

For the past 2 hours we've been searching and looking for explanations about why a vampire bit me and so far we've come up blank. I'm sitting beside Edward in the library searching through all the records that Eleazar kept about every person he had ever come across and could posses a gift but so far we haven't found anything about why I would be bitten. There are thousands of theses records that Eleazar has kept all of the years and were only just on the humans that could potentially have a gift that has something to do with biting now. Half the library is made up of the records, thousands and thousands of stupid files that are probably a waste of time. I lean back in my chair and let out a sigh. " I don't get it, we know that the target was to bite me but what did I do to that guy to make him want to? Plus if something was going to happen wouldn't it have happened by now." I've had enough of this it's completely useless half the files don't have pictures with them and we haven't found one that has anything to do with being bitten. I get up and start to pace up and down. I look through all the book titles and try calm myself down, the library here is usually my place of sanctuary since even been here If I cant be in Edwards arm this is where is go, it reminds me of forks a bit, it's all opened space with glass windows and had shelves spin shelves of books, I'm pretty sure it's one of the biggest rooms in the house. I hear Edwards get up and then I feel him behind me.

He puts him arms around me and pulls me into his chest. " I know it'd frustrating love but we will find out what's going on. We won't stop until your future is once again clear to Alice." Oh yes how could I forget I had all but disappear from Alice's visions. She says I'm there but I'm blurry. That's what started the search for our mystery vampire.

Flashback

 _" ok everyone calm down, we don't know anything conclusive yet, maybe it was just a rouge newborn, Edward didn't you say he seemed stronger than an average vampire but didn't really seem like he had any skills that would indicate that he had been trained." Carlisle as always the voice of reason. I thought about this and it began to make more sense._

 _" that does seem extremely plausible, when we were fighting it seemed like someone had trained him but not very well as all he was relying on really was strength rather than skill that's how I managed to get his arm, but I don't think he was bitten recently, he was stronger than an average vampire but I don't think as strong as a vampire that was a few months old." Everyone is pondering what has been said when Alice gasps._

 _" I don't think this was an accident Carlisle." We all look at her for further explanation but then she gets a blank look on her face and we know were either going to get the answers we need or have more questions._

 _When she comes out of it she looks terrified and I looking at me with a look of uncertainty on her face, I'm going ask her what what's wrong but then I feel Edward grasp but hand more tightly than before I turn to look at him but he's staring right at Alice._

 _" no Alice, look again." She shakes her head and I see the venom gather in her eyes. They keep talking silently._

 _" hello will youse to stop having silent conversation and clue the rest of us in on what's going on." Is the request that comes from Emmett._

 _We look to to both of them but they both still seem trapped in a staring contest Alice brakes first and then she looks right at me. " I was looking for the vampire but all I could get was him running so, it seems like someone else is making the decisions for him. So I decided to look in your future Instead."she's pauses as to prepare herself for what she's about to say. " but when I looked for your future you wearing there. I looked again but what I got wasn't better. It was like you were there but you were blurry and then you disappeared again." I sit there and stair at her._

 _" are you saying I'm going to die or that you just can't see me, there's a big difference Alice." I don't know what to think, Alice's visions have almost always been exact. My first thought had been that it could be Nessie or Jake that they visit but I know that can't be true Alice is expert at seeing around them now plus there on there second honeymoon right now and won't be back for another month._

 _" I don't know." That's when Edward jumps up and starts pacing the floors._

 _" your not going to die Bella your not, someone's playing with the blind spots in Alice's vision." He takes a breath trying to figure out what to do. " ok we just have to find out who this vampire was and the ones giving him the commanded." Edwards staring at me in desperation trying to convey that I'm going to be ok._

 _" Edwards right. Ok here's what we're going to do, Edward, Bella." We both look to Carlisle, breaking off our staring contest. " your going to look through all of records Eleazar has off vampire with gift or of human with potential gifts and try find something in there, Alice keep looking to see if you can find out who is doing this, jasper your with Alice, then Esme, Carmen, Eleazar and I are going to makes calls and see if anyone has heard anything and the rest of you will go out and see if there is anything that was missed when we were coming back or that was missed in the sears hour for the attacker." And those words we had all set off to do our task._

Flashback over

" I know that but how could this vampires venom be any different from normal. Don't gift usually of mind." It's all seems so strange to me like. " and I can't seem to shake this feeling that something bigger is going on." I've had a bad feeling since the vampire attack and I can't seem to shake it.

" it's gonna be ok lo…." Edwards voice seems to fade and an excruciating pain takes over my chest, I feel my knee give way as the pain gets stronger and stronger until I can't hold it back anymore and I scream.

 **Edward prov**

"It's gonna be ok love." But just as I finish the word love Bella starts to gasp and and grab at her chest. " Bella, Bella what's wrong." But there's no response it's like she can't see on hear me. Suddenly she calls to her knees and just as I'm about to shout for Carlisle she starts to scream, it's a scream of agony and terror. I grab a hold of Bella and try comfort her and see what she's trying to indicate but I can't do anything, I'm going to kill that vampire and who ever else is behind this.

I'm my head all I can hear are the gasp and cries of those in the house for Bella.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice and jasper are all up the stairs in an instant, they get in the room as Bella starts to struggle in my hold, her hands start to claw and her chest she's kicking and screaming and all I can do is stop her trying to tear a home through herself. Carlisle is at my side in an instant. " what happened to her." He says I barely hear him though as all I can concentrate on is Bellas screams of agony.

"I don't know we were talking and all of a sudden she started gasping and grabbing her chest." Bella screams start to die down but what replaces them is even worse.

" make it stop PLEASE MAKE IT STOP." She start shouting but we have no clue what is happening to her and our only choice is told hold her down as to make sure she doesn't hurt herself but then all of a sudden she stops struggling and start chocking up blood, I'm shouting at Carlisle to do something as I turn her on her side as to make sure she doesn't choke. I smell the blood and it seems to be from the last time we hunted a week ago.

" what's happening to her Carlisle." I ask when it seems like Bella had choked up the last of the blood she had in her. Her eyes are glazed over but in them I can see the agony she is in, it screams to me. " Bella can you hear me, come on Bella." I slightly shake her but nothing happens the blank face and her eyes still unfocused and glazed over.

"I don't know son, I've never seen anything like this happened before." I look up at him and that's when my whole family has gathered round with a look of horror on there faces.

I look at Alice but she shakes her head. " I don't know what's going on Edward I can't see anything about her it's like no decision had been made about what going to happen to her. I'm sorry I'll keep trying though." She goes back to looking but I can't bear to read her thoughts any longer.

No one speakers for a while and in the silence, I hear it, the beating on a heart, it's beating beating is frantic and erratic, I look to see where it is coming but there's no human here and if there was one it sounds like there going in to cardiac arrest.

I then I hear Bella gasp and look down at her eyes suddenly close and that's when I realise the frantic heart rate is coming from Bella.

 **Bella prov**

I can't see or hear anything the only thing there is, is the pain as it runs all over my body. It's like wildfire spreading out all over my body but the main point that burns the brightest is in my chest it like someone is trying to rip my heart out. I'm struggling to think, I to feel now. I'm sinking into a darkness now, I would try fight it but I'm so tired and the pain keeps getting worse. So I do the only thing I can to make the pain go away I give into the darkness.

* * *

 **Hey, guys hope you are enjoying the story, and please, please review.**

 **Butterflies0103**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

 **Edward prov**

We all stare shocked by what we're hearing. It can't be but here I am listening to Bella's heartbeat. " Carlisle what is this, it's impossible." I stare at her in wonder, her heart rate is starting to slow down to a almost normal human, it's kinda like Nessie's heart, singing like a humming bird.

" I don't know Edward." But I can hear all the theories that are going through his head but the leading on is that Bella is turning back into a human.

"But that's impossible." But I know nothing is impossible.

" I guess that this is why the vs,pure bit her but that's not important right now we have to hope that she doesn't return to the point in which she was turned. Alice go get me my bag." But before he can complete the sentence though Alice has been down the stairs to his office and retrieved his medical bag and run back up with the bag. She gives it to Carlisle and he gives her a quick nod of thanks

I didn't think about that, if she returns to the point in which she was turned she going to die ,her heart stopped and had to be restarted for me to be able to turn her. " Carlisle if that happens she's going to die. I'm getting more angry and frustrated by the second and I'm seconds away from smashing the closet thing to me which happens to be an antique table, which I'm pretty sure belonged to Carmen's mother.

But I'm stopped by Alice's voice in my head. " she's not going to die Edward, at-least not from this, she's disappears Edward I can sense she's there now but I can't see her." I look down to Bella I can't believe this is happening.

Carlisle starts to take things out of his bag but I stop him with my hand on his wrist. " can we move her somewhere more comfortable, if your theory is correct then she's going to wake up with a very sore back when she wakes up."

" oh of course." I pick up Bella as we all move to Bella and I room. I love this room Bella wanted to incorporate bit of Forks here. The walls are almost all made up of glass and we have two walls of book selves one is filled with books and the other filled with cds, there is a big canopy bed in the middle of the room which brings back memories of not only isle Esme but also out little cottage in the woods. I place Bella on the middle of the bed. It is the when I let her body go and grabbed her hand that I realised, that she is producing body heat.

Carlisle gets straight to work doing a full evaluation, he takes h per heart rate, checks her temperature, checks her ear, nose and thought and then he pinches her wrist and I wonder what he's doing but then I notice the results of his test. The skin that Carlisle pinched is now red which can only indicate one thing blood has risen to the surface. Bella is human again. This can not be happening, how am I going to handle her scent. Ok it's okay, I can do this. I take a smile and it's mouth watering, my theory burns but I know I can do this, I take a step forward and take another smell and continue this until I'm right next to her. I didn't even notice that I had backed up away to the other end of the room against one of the book selves. I hear the door open and see jasper leave, I look to Alice. " I'm sorry Edward, he's scared he's gonna hurt her he's away on a hunt I'm going to go with him and warn the others." She's sends me a apologetic look and is out of the door in an instant.

Surprisingly, Esme stays, she gives me a nod of encouragement. I look to Bella gain she doesn't look like she's in pain anymore but it doesn't look like she's in a peaceful sleep either. " Edward, from what I can tell she's back to being human but I don't think she's returned to the point in which she turned. She's healthy from what I can tell."

I give a nod of thanks to Carlisle, he puts his hand on my shoulder. " she'll going to be ok son."

"Then why isn't she awake." She's been unconscious for 5 minutes now and I'm starting g to wonder if Carlisle missed.

" it's probably from shock Edward, from the sounds of it she was in a lot of pain, when she started to turn back her body probably shut down as to avoid feeling the pain." I hadn't thought about the pain until now, I didn't want to. It was times like this that I didn't have to hear the screams when she turns sure I was annoyed that she stayed silent the whole time as to spare me the pain of finding out. She kept that secret for 20 years before anyone found out.

Flashback

 _Bella was away for a hunt with Carlisle as he wanted to talk to her about the extent of what she felt during her transformation. He had been trying to get details out of her since she had been turn and had been patient with her but it's been 20 years now and he really wants to know all the details of what she remembers. They had been for 2 hours now and I was sitting at the piano messing around with a couple of of cords trying to finish the line of the song I'm composing._

 _I'm almost finished the song when I hear footfalls and I know they have returned. Carlisle comes in first and doesn't acknowledge anyone, just runs to his office. Which is very odd in itself but he when I try read his mind I can't hear a thing. I turn to look at Bella who smiles and me and walks over to me. I greet her with a kiss. " what's wrong with Carlisle."_

 _" nothing just wanted to take down all of his findings" she said with a smile but I knew Bella and I knew she was lying to me right now as indicated by the fact that she wouldn't look me in the eye._

 _I grab both her face between my hands and make her look into my eyes, they look sad. " then why are you hiding his thoughts, what are you hiding love what don't you want me to find out." I question. I've never doubted her version of events about her transformation, until now._

 _I know she's not going to answer me, she's one of the most stubborn people I've ever met. So I do the only thing I can think to do. I take the back of her head and bring her mouth down to mine, hoping it will distract her enough to drop her shield. When I think I've failed and am about to just give into the kiss myself it works and sometimes I wish I hadn't._

 _" I can't believe this, ok as a result of my finding I have come to the conclusion that morphine when administered in time before the transformation does not take away the pain or numb it but in fact makes the subject unable to move. So I'm fact the use of morphine does not make the transformation better but rather worse for the subject being turned into a vampire." Is what I get form Carlisle's thoughts as he rights in his dairy, no no this can not be happening but the nest thought is what breaks me into peace's. " I have reason to believe though that the morphine wears off after a period of time, I still can't believe Bella choose to stay still the rest of the time." That's when I stop listening I can't take the mental torture anymore even though deserve it, I did that to her._

 _I broke away from Bellas lips and she gives me a look of concern before she realises her Shield wasn't up around Carlisle, she goes to say something but I cut her off I grab her around the back and bring her even closer to me, were chest to chest and I start rambling apologies in my despair over what I have done. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry please forgive me, I'm so sorry." The pain I keep on imagining the pain. I Remember it from my own transformation and imagining not being able to move to express my agony makes me feel sick._

 _Bella covers my mouth with her hand to cut off my apologies but I don't understand why she deserves more than my sorry after what I did to her. " it's not your fault you tried to help with the pain and in the end it was my choice." I look up at her my beautiful selfless Bella. " I know it seems stupid to you but I knew that it would hurt you more to hear my screams than it did to wait by me in silence."_

Flashback over

My selfless Bella, I slip into the bed with her pulling the cover over the both of us and wrap her in a blanket p, to protect her from, my skin. It's been so long since I've had to do this and I doesn't feel good I miss being skin to skin with her already and I don't k Oe heron that'd going to happen as if she stays human it can't. I look down at her it appears she's as still as a model and her face is a blank sheet of paper not clueing into what she going through at all, I start trancing her lips with my finger and running my hands through her hair hopping she can feel it and will have comfort in the fact that I am here.

 **Bella prov**

It's dark and I don't have a clue where I am. Th last thing I Remember is the pain so much pain. I hear whispering all around but I can't find where the voices are coming from. I want to move, to open my eyes and find out what's going on but I can't I can't opening my eyes.

I hear more whispering but then I realise it's not coming from around me but it's in my head. It's telling me something they sound like instructions but I can't make it out the voice is too quite for me to make out to hear. I want to tell them to speak up but I couldn't I can't talk either. I don't like this "someone help me please someone help." Is the only thing that I can think.

I realise after a while that no ones going to help and if I'm going to get out the darkness if is I fight it. I try pushing it out my mind but it's not moving but I keep trying and trying but nothing seems to work. I want to scream and fight but I can't do any of that so I continue to push at the darkness.

I'm getting weaker it's so tiring and just as I'm about to give up I see a flicker of light, this gives me a renewed sense of power and I keep pushing. The light keeps on getting brighter and brighter and I know I'm close and just as I'm going through the light the whisper turns into a shout.

"DON'T TRUST THEM!"

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope this chapter was ok and as always please please please review. I want to kn ow guys think of the story so far. Thanks for reading.**

 **until next time**

 **butterflies0103**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **hey guys sorry finally there are any spelling mistakes or anything like that. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review**.

* * *

Bella prov

I slowly blink open my eyes, I feel like I'm lying down but everything is so disorientating right now. I feel weak and tired but that's not riding. My eyes are cracked open and I see a roof and I know that I'm in Edwards and my room but it's different somehow everything somehow looks duller and less bright that it did before. I feel a hand on my head but it's so cold why. I look up to the person that is stroking my head but when I see him, it doesn't makes sense. He's not as clear anymore and he feels cold and like a block of ice when I lie on him. "Edward." I say with uncertainty and this day keeps on getting better my voice sounds odd as well. " Edward what's going on." I take in all that has happened in the last minute and I can only draw one conclusion but it's not possible. I can't be.

Edward opens his mouth as if he is going to say something but then closes it again, he does this about three times before he clears his throat. " Bella, love, we think we've found the effect of what that no mans bite does, I'm so sorry love, if I'd gotten there a bit sooner but your okay as healthy as can be as Carlisle can tell anyway. Well fix this." He is what he says while hugging me close to him and placing small barely there kisses on the top of my head.

"What are you talking about Edward, please don't tell me what I think is true." I give him a pleading look but as I look into his eyes I see the truth that is there and I can't believe it can't stand it. I can't be human! " no no I can't I can't." I sob a Edward holds me and try's to calm me down.

"It's ok love, your going be just fine we'll find away to change you back." I shake my head and then a thought comes to my head.

"Why don't you just bite me again." It's the most obvious solution there was, if he bites me then I'll go through the transformation again and then I'll be a vampire sure the three day of pain will be bad and it will torture Edward but it's better than clumsy human Bella again.

" I wanted to see if you were gonna wake up first love, you've been passed out for two hours from the shock of the pain." I can't believe it two hours of not being awake. I gasp as I realise the true ramifications of what this meant. I'm going to have to sleep, eat, have human moments and be my clumsy self again. And the worst part of all no sex with Edward I bet he's barely going to kiss me now. I want to cry I've been able to get some whenever I've wanted for the past 90 years and now this happens. It's official my life sucks. Edward sees the look on my face and it's almost like he can read my mind. " I know love but once you are changed back we'll have as much time as we want together and don't even think about suggesting it. You would be hurt Bella. It was a struggle just to lie down and hold you in my arms but it was ok as the burn reminded me that you were alive and I don't want to be the reason for your death." I huff but start to feel guilty, I move to get way from him but he just holds me tighter and shakes his head at me.

I'm about to bring up the him biting me again when I get given a heart attack by the pixie. " don't bite her. Edward I only see Bella going through the transformation and then you disappear like Bella does and I can't see you either. I think the venom gets passed onto the person who bites them." Is what Alice says to Edward. She then looks to me. " I'm sorry for giving you're a fright." My hand is on my chest over my racing heart, I give her a nod to show her she's forgiven. I can't believe this.

"How am I gong to changed back if no one can bite me." I say hoping they have the answer but they look as lost about this as I do. When I see that stupid vampire I'm going to do more than rip his arm off.

Suddenly I feel a wave of calmness. "Wow Darlin calm down." I look to the door to see not only jasper there but the whole family there. They all looked worried.

Carlisle comes over and asks to look me over again, I give him permission. " how are you feeling Bella, any dizziness, Nausea, sickness." I shake my head to all three.

" no I feel fine just a bit weak and I feel really tired to. His brow furrow but then he seems to think of something that explains this.

" well the weak feeling I think is being caused by you losing all your strength in the process of being changed back so I can't fix that, however the tiredness will fade with lots of sleep and you need to eat." My stomach grumbles at the thought of food that gets a chuckle out of most in the room.

I feel like the atmosphere is lighting up but as Esme and Rosalie go to get food for me Alice gasps and gains a look of horror on her face. I look to Edward debut he had the same look. Jasper is beside Alice in a instant asking what she saw. She's mumbling something that doesn't make sense but then it begins to get clear as she snaps out of the vision. She look at all of us with fear all over her face. " the volturi, there coming for all of us, everyone who was at the battle, they know what happened to Bella, I think they were apart of it, we have two weeks and the. There going to strike."

We all take in a collective gasp at the news and then it all begins to make sense. If I was human then I can't use my shield and if I can't use my shield to protect our side then they will be almost defenceless the volturi's gifted. They wanted there advantage back and now they have it.

* * *

 **Hey, I'm not sure if I'm going to continuing this story or not, just not feeling like anyone is enjoying it as almost all review received have been negative and some abusive, thank you the 2 guests that did review like that but next time how about you go and read a story you are intested in and stop hating on mine as you don't have to read it. Anyway thanks to anyone who has read the story haven't made the decision yet if I'm going to continue or not but thanks for anyone who read the story.**

 **Hope tou guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Butterflies0103**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **hey guys sorry the wait was so long and I just wanted to say thank you to the guest who gave the only nice review I've had on the this story, it really meant a lot and made me happy to see atlesst one person was enjoying the story and the consept of it as well.**

 **ok so as always I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes and I hope you enjoy thi chapter.**

* * *

Bella's prov

No this can not be happening, no no. I look to Edward but he has the same look of horror everyone else does. I can't believe this how could this be happening again. I can't do this, I can't lose them not again. I can't breath. I can't, I can't.

Edwards prov

What I can't begin to process the bison Alice had all I can think of was Bella and Nessie. Bella wasn't there she was no where to be seem and neither was Nessie either. What going to happen to us. I'm so lost in my own thoughts and the others around the room I don't notice Bella's heavy breathing and elevated heart rate. It only when I feel her grab onto my arm do I realise what is happening to her. She's gasping for breath and her eyes are rolling back into her head, I feel her knees give out from beneath her. I catch her before she falls and pick her up bridal style and put her down on the bed.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, it's Carlisle." let me check her over son, but I'm pretty sure she just passed out from panic." I feel a wave of reassurance.

I see jasper out of the corner of my eye nodding. " her emotions were all over the place before she fainted but once was clear and that was panic full blown panic, it was almost crippling Edward." I hear his thoughts. I send him a wave of gratitude. I look back to Carlisle , who appears to be done with him examination. He give me a nod.

" Bellas going to be ok she just fainted from stress and panic I think she should wake up in a few minutes." Just as he says this Bella starts to moan and move as if she's being woken up.

I move over to her and take her hand. " Edward what happened."

" you passed out love, next time tell me when you get that panicked. We don't want you having a fall and I'm not here to catch you." I chuckle.

" oh so were back to me being all breakable." This gets a laugh out of everyone

" what are we going to do Edward." I don't know what to tell her, this time I really don't have any answer expect.

" well we'll have to prove our innocence and if we can't and if it comes to it we'll fight." I look around the rest of the room and everyone gives me w nod of conformation that they argued with me but there's one thing that keeps on bugging me about this situation. " Alice what exactly have we been accused of." I've been wondering since she had the vision but she's been shielding her thoughts from me since.

Alice looks at m but she seems so lost in her own head that I don't think she's going to answer and I still don't see why she needs to guard her thoughts by thinking the lyrics to barbie girl. But Alice being Alice always surprises me. " there accusing everyone who was at the battle of conspiring against the Volturi and also all of us plus the Denalis of letting a human be aware of our secrete without dealing with it appropriately." We all gape at her the volturi is grasping at straws her the battle happened 90 years ago and we haven't had a run in with them since. And we don't have a human who is in on our secrete nut then I feel Bella grasp my arm and realisation dawn on me.

Everyone's thoughts are going wild around me. A discussion break out among my family.

"None of this makes sense that battle was 90 years ago and we don't have s human to our knowledge who knows what we are." Carlisle is trying to to muddle this through in his head but he can't make sense of anything.

" whatever I say let them come, we were gonna kick there ass the last time and they ran away like the pussycats they are. Sure we'll be disadvantaged without Bella there but hopefully she's get back to her normal vampire self." Is the useful comment that come. Rosalie smacks him across the head.

" Bella won't be a vampire by the time of the battle, that why I thought they would be involved." Is the sad murmur that comes for Alice. Bella gasps she goes even paler then she normally is.

" but that means I'll be human at the time of the battle, I cant use my shield I've been trying." That's all I need to draw the full picture of what's been happening.

" that's the point Bella, they wanted to take you out of the fight so they could have there advantage back sure there is others who could join us in battle who posses great gifts that make us a threat but nothing like yours nothing that almost makes them look weak compared to us. It also gives them another crime to accuse us of." My family get a confused look on there faces all apart for Alice, jasper and Carlisle who I see have already figured it out. " Bella the human no we haven't taken care of. We can't turn her back and we won't kill her and that leaves her human with the knowledge of the vampires. This was the goal that whole time while they sat and waited so patiently. They wanted to take Bella out of the battle without actually killing her." It's genius absolutely genius. I can't believe I thought this was over or we would have more time or something like this wouldn't happen.

STUPID

So stupid.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and I'm sorry it wasn't that long been really busy with school lately and just life had been hectic and hard the last couple of weeks so I'm not sure when the nest update will be.**

 **and please please please review.**

 **till next time**

 **Butterflies0103**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **hey guys, guess it was shorter of a time than I though it would be before I could get a new chapter out but Here it is.**

 **As always sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling.**

* * *

1 week later

Bella prov

I'm sitting in the living room staring out the window, waiting for Edward to return for his hunt. It brings me back to the first time I was human, him going on hunt me telling him to bag a mountain lion for me and now I realise how much of an unwelcome theses feeling of déjà vu. I hate being human now just as much I hated being the first time. For one thing I'm clumsy again, who would complain about that I'm tripping over anything that and the worse part is is worse than before as I've gotten used to the easy grace that comes with being a vampire. I sigh yet another day with me being away form my mate as he has something to do to prepare for the battle. " what's wrong Bella." I look to Maggie, today's babysitter. Almost everyone who had been at the original battle had arrived. We've still not told Nessie as we know she'd rush back here and we don't want her to be condemned to the same fait all of us are. Jake knows he's sent the wolfs and he's going to come back for the battle but Nessie is going to stay on the island at-least that's the plan, I hope he can convince her to stay.

" this times it's jasper." Today's other babysitter. Alice is somewhere about here as-well.

" I'm fine." But I know that's not going to do anything to reassure them not with the vampire lie detector and empath.

" you really think I can't tell your lying come on Bella." I sigh knowing I might as well tell her otherwise, I will be bugged for the rest of the afternoon plus I can't lie.

"I know I can't, just worried, really wanting to grab that vampire who turns me back into a human and ring there knock." My fist clench at the thought. I want to rip that little assholes neck and rip it off his body. And if I ever get the chance I will.

"Wow Bella calm down I can feel the anger from here and I'm not the empath and he empath looks like he's going to kill someone." I giggle but send a wave of sympathy towards jasper as an apology and he gives me a nod of understanding.

I go back to looking out the window, I don't even like doing this, my vision is bad again nothing is clear, Carlisle got me a set of glasses after I kept on complaining that everything was bleary. So here I am staring at the trees and the endless amount of snow.

" hello love."I jump as I feel a set of arms wrap them selves around my body and a whisper in my ear. " I'm sorry love didn't mean to scare you." He kisses the side of my head, chuckling at my reaction. I pout, that just makes I'm laugh more. Im sick of this everyone's always laughing at me now and it only been a week filled with embarrassing moments of me almost falling flat on my face and various vampires catching me. I swear at least every person had caught me at least once. I hear a loud booming laugh that can only belong to emmet.

I turn my head and there is emmet, I guess the others arrived back with Edward. I look around the room and my thoughts are confirmed. I see that everyone is gathered in the Denali's living room. I look back to emmet. " oh bells you didn't have any accidents while we were away." Earns a laugh from almost everyone in the room but Edward who sends him a sharp glare but I can see the at the edge of his mouth a smirk forming. That's it I can't take anymore of this, I feel like a circus act. Step right up folks and see Bella fall. I huff and stand Edwards grand into my arm.

" oh come on love, you know he was only messing about, you didn't used to mind as much about him joking about your fight with gravity." This only serves to make me angrier. I can't believe this even Edward is making fun of my now. I send him my own death glare and take my arm out of his hold and go up the stairs. I almost make it all the way up till I trip on the last step and fall up the stairs luckily I quickly recover but obviously all the super hearing people down the stairs heard and are now laughing. Grrrrr I hate this. I go to my room and slam the door I can't believe this you'd think some would have sympathy but no all most of them do is make jokes.

I sigh and turn over into my side, I look to, my bedside table there is a photo phrase there with a picture that was taken a couple of decades ago, it's of all of us. Carlisle, Esme, emmet, Rosalie, jasper, Alice, Jacob, Nessie, Edward and me. We all have big smiles on our faces, perfect in every way. But that's not what I love about this photo, we're all lined up covered in mud after a crazy day where we had to go on a real family camping trip that our then high school had hosted. I smile remembering how we got covered in the mud.

Flashback

 _Ugh stupid school I can smell the beats and mountain lions from here they smell so good. I'm waking next to Edward keeping pace with him. I can't believe Carlisle agreed to this, so what if we need to at least seem like a normal family. And what normal family who go camping all the time when the weather is nice would regret a school hosted camping trip. I sniff again it's just a couple of deer a mile away, not my first choice but still something I wouldn't mind. Edward grabs my hand. " I know what your doing love but don't even think about it plus we all hunted before we came here're, we'll go on a big hunting trip just the two of us. " he says trying to appease me, I nod showing my agreement but don't say anything. I look ahead of Carlisle who is leading this "wonderful" school hike and see a big mud ditch in the middle of the path. Yes maybe this means we will get to turn back and go back to the camping site and then Edward and I can sneak off somewhere._

 _But just as I start to make plan and start to daydream I see that both emmet and jasper have spotted the mud ditch as well. And my bad feeling about it Is confirmed when I hear Alice gasp and all of the men with us begin to grin. I'm about to say something when I feel myself being lifted up in the air, I scream I see it's Edward. I laugh realising can't do anything about it. " put me down, put me down." Is my angered plea but I doesn't exactly sound as menacing as I would like as I'm laughing all the way through it. I know what's going to happen, so before he can drop me I grab the front of his t-shirt, pulling down with me. We both land in the mud and that's when a mud war breaks out. We're all laughing and throwing big clumps of mud at each other and using trees as shields. Soon the whole school is involved in a giant mud war._

Flashback over

It was during the mud fight the photo was taken. I had a big handful of mud in my hand and am aiming it at emmmt who is blocking mud coming from jasper. Carlisle and Esme are hidden behind a tree laughing at the rest of us. I smile but my eyes behind to mist over as I realise that it may never be like that again. Soon I'm sobbing.

I feels arms wrap around me and he's here. " shh love it's ok, ok, you know it's all in fun." I shake my head to indicate that's not I'm upset about. He looks around the room and almost If he can read my mind." It's ok love we'll fix it, we'll have plenty of days like that. We're going to win against the volturi and then we'll figure out what happened to you." Is his whisper. But it's falls on deaf ears to me. We have no way of knowing what new talents the volturi has assembled and even the ones they already had could be too much for us. Everyone's saying that where going to survive this but we can all tell that all of us are unsure.

" but what if we don't, what if we get to the battle and there too strong and what about Jane and Alec and all the others that my shield protected is from the last time, I will b here waiting for you to return knowing you might not and with the knowledge that I would be a bit to blame coz I want there, I was defeated before the battle even begun." This is my confession the thought hat has been going around and around in my head for the last week. Edward has an agonised look o his face and he tries to reassure me but his words fall into deaf ears. I turn and snuggle into his chest and as my eyes begin to drop and I begin to let sleep take me I hear Edward softly say

"it would never be anything our fault love." But I don't believe him.

* * *

 **Hope you'se like the chapter and there wearnt too many mistakes.**

 **please, please review.**

 **thanks for reading**

 **butterflies0103**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long but ya know life gets in the way sometimes. As usual any spelling and grammar mistakes my own and I'm sorry if there's a few.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Edward prov

Bella has just stormed up the stairs, I think she's going to make it all the way up but then I hear a thud and I know she's tripped. I'm about to get up but jasper shakes his head at me, he sends me a wave of what she's feeling and I flinch at all the emotions that are swirling around, I feel like I'm a bomb waiting to explode. Her trip gets a laugh out of everyone, this only serves to make her angrier as she recovers for her fall storming the rest of the way down the hall. She slams the door it's like a crack of thunder, I'm surprised she could slam it that hard.

I look around the room everyone has a smile one their faces apart from Esme, Carlisle and Alice, who is singing barbie girl in her head. I glare at her she's hiding something. "Dame did she turn back into a human or back into a 5 year old." Emmet chuckles and he then does an impression of Bella stomping up the stair but before he gets up the first step he keeps purposely falling, it gets a few laughs but I shake my head at him. It was funny at first but this is going too far. " oh come on Eddie she's knows I'm just messing around with her, she's fine, plus everyone needs a laugh." Emmet says jokingly but as soon as he finishes I hear the most heartbreaking sound. It's like a knife to my heart. Bella is crying not not just crying but sobbing.

"You really think it's all a joke now." I growl as I walk past him and his face is stricken now with the realisation of what has happened, I look around the room and see that most look ashamed. I turn and I run up the stairs to our bedroom. I open the door she doesn't even realise that I am here until I get on the bed with her and wrap her I'm my arms.

 _ **2 hours later.**_

After trying to reassure Bella that even if we lose it would never be her fault, she falls alseep head on my chest wrapped tightly in a blanket. I stroke her hair in an attempt to settle her, she's very restless and keeps mumbling In her sleep. After the sobbing fit, everyone down the stairs was in a fit of guilt for what they had been putting Bella through by laughing at her. Making her feel worse than she already did. They also all wanted to reassure her that they didn't blame her for any of this but I know they won't assure her of anything. Bella has always been stubborn and her blaming herself for this won't change.

I hear a knock on the door. "Come In I say." The door opens and Alice is revealed to be on the other side. "This is what you saw earlier wasn't it." She nods a guilty look on her face. "Why didn't you warn me or stop emmet from making all the jokes."

She sighs. " she needed to break Edward, all of this has overwhelmed her Edward. Turning back into a human and then all this horrible business with the volturi. It was that she either breaks now where you can be there to comfort her or she breaks down when your away. I thought it would be better if she broke surrounded by family, than you not being here and she winds up locking herself in a room. I didn't see much of that future but I know that it was worse than this one."

"I thought you couldn't see her." I watch as Alice moves from leaning against the door, to sit on end of the bed, she begins to play with the end of the throw that is there.

"I can't but just like Nessie and the wolf's, I can see around her and of course the others actions around her and before you can ask I don't know what's going to happen there's too many variables, too many different versions. Ones were we do fight and win, ones where we fight and lose and ones where we don't or can't fight at all. There's even some where Bella is there. There playing with my visions making as many unknown or keep changing their minds to stop me from seeing what is actually going to happen, I swear not matter what happens I'm going to rip Aros head off, I can see he's taking glee in this whole ordeal." I can tell She's frustrated.

" well get through it Alice we always do and even if we don't, we've had a good life but if we do fight Alice can your promise me one thing." She nods. " that we'll make a future in which they can't find Bella or Nessie. Where they won't be always looking over there shoulders. Maybe we can send them to isle Esme, she loves it there."

"I promise But I don't have to see the future to know that if anything happens to any of us especially you. She'll never be the same again but she might find moments of peace. I guess that means you've given up hope of her being turned back." I shake my head at her, I know she can't see Bella's but she can see mine.

"Of course not Alice, I will always have hope. It took me so long to find her and I don't want to." I take an unneeded breath " I can't believe that this is the end for us for all of us. I wanted decades on her and we haven't even surpassed the amount I waited but I know that if we do survive this and she stays human and eventually dies. I can't go back to living like I did before." I know that as I say it the words they have never been truer. I have tried to live without Bella before and I barely survived it. Now that I spent so long being with my love I would never survive it, I would be pushed into a dark hole if internal misery and I know this time that I would never be able to crawl out of it.

" don't even think of that Edward, we'll get through and we find a way to turn her back. And do you really think that is what she'd want, even if she were dead. I would put my own life on it that she would want you to live." Alice goes on a big rant about all that Bella and I have lived through but I tune her out in favour of looking at the beauty in my arms. Even without the looks of a vampire she was always beautiful, she could never see that though. I trance her face with one of my fingers, she shivers. "Edward… EDWARD are you even listening to me." Alice is basically jumping up and down on the bed and trying to get my attention. I send her a sharp glare and point my head towards Bella but it's already too late she's waking up.

She grumbles and me and Alice are status's still as we wait to see if she's going to wake up or not. She settles down but only to stir again a minutes later and I know she's going to wake. I glare at Alice. " I'm sorry Edwards I forgot." She sends me an apologetic shrug and her thoughts. I shake my head at her but she knows that I'm not that angry with her.

Bella's eye open them and she looks around a bit confused. " hey when did a fall asleep." I chuckle a bit at her confusion.

" couple of hours ago." Is all I say it's then she notices Alice.

" oh hey Alice." Alice smiles at her, already bouncing in her chair and then I see what's she's planning and I don't know if I want to laugh or cry at Bella's expense but then I see her thoughts taking a turn and see that I'm going to somehow be involved in this makeover extravaganza. I shake my head at her but she has that evil grin on her face and I know that there's no way that I'm getting out of this.

"Bella, I see that your feeling better." That makes Bella blushes like crazy as if she just realising that Everyone had heard her earlier. " oh no need to feel embarrassed about it. Everyone feels quite guilty actually and emmet is planning something special to turn that frown upside down as he said. Well I wouldn't be looking forward to that too much if I were you." Bella and I both chuckle as we both know how emmets plans don't always follow the course they are meant to take.

It's then that emmet decides to to enter the room. " hey you three, my plans are great and trust me Bella's this is going to be the greatest make up gift ever." He has a excited look on his face and Bella looks a-bit scared, I try to see what he is planing but he's shielding his thoughts.

"Don't worry about it em nothing to apologies over, all is good, I know you were just joking."Bella tries to placate him but we all know that emmet isn't going to give up that easy.

He about to reply when Alice cuts in clearly no longer being able to wait with the evil plan she has cooked up. " ok enough of this, Bella I have got a special treat for you planned." She's bouncing with excitement and once again Bella looks a bit scared of what has been planned for her.

" oh relax, your going to love this. We're going to do make overs." Bella cringes again thinking about the torture as she puts it that she's going to have to endure. She begins to protest against Alice's plans. This is when Alice hopes onto the bed with the grace of a deer and puts a hand over Bella's mouth. " oh hush you if you would let me finish." I shudder knowing what she is going to say. "We are going to give makeover to the BOYS!." This gets Bella laughing and all the boys protesting. Alice sure does know how to distract everyone.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter please please please review.**

 **Im not sure when the next update will be as I'v said life seems to like to keep me busy and doc manager seems to hate me at the moment haha.**

 **till next time**

 **Butterflies0103**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **As always I'm so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _Bella prov_

2 hours later

I couldn't stop laughing if I wanted to, they looked so ridiculous. Edward has pout in his face which just makes him look even funnier as it shows off the red lipstick he had on that goes with the red were shadow he is wearing. Omg, I'm never going to forget this, tears are streaming down my face as I giggle.

All the boys are lined up across the room. First Carlisle, then Garret, then jasper, then peter and then Edward, all with equally unimpressed looks on their faces. I would say all the boys but Emmett being Emmett, is "striking a pose" as he put it,he even went as far as to put on a set of heels. Esme and Alice are taking photos like crazy and all I can do is laugh this is starting to hurt, maybe jasper is messing with me I try send him a glare but all that happens is that I end up doubling over as I'm laughing so hard, Rosalie comes over and picks me up to put me on Alice's bed.

im rolling around laughing when all of a sudden a cold feeling passes over me and the room becomes unfocused, until everything is dark and I'm alone. I start to breath heavily in gasping breaths as I realise that I'm all alone in the dark and cannot move anything with the exception of my head. I try to look around but there's nothing to see, just darkness.

i don't don't understand, what's happening, whats going on, I want to scream but ever time I try little squeaks get out. "Help someone help." Is all that goes through my head but no comes and I'm trapped, trapped is this horrible unlit hell. As my panicked thoughts continue and I don't think that life could get worse the ground begins to sake and split right beneath me and I know I'm going to fall into this darkness I won't be able to get out.

The the ground continues its splitting motion and its getting closer and closer and just before it hits me I hear words that are just above a whisper. "It's alomst time, my beautiful creation."

It it is then with a grasping breath that I'm able to open my eyes and with this my fight or flight instincts kick in and I begin to fight in order to make flight" I'm coming." This must be good news right someone is coming to help me, to save me from the terrifying darkeness. My eyes can't focus, everything is a blur and misshapen. I know someone is in front of me trying to talk but I can see their face or hear there words as of then buzz that is in my ear. I try to sit up but am pushed back down by a gentle but firm hand, I don't understand why won't they let me go, I begin to panic and it is then I realise that the shapes have stepped back and allowed my space it is them that I take my chance. I jump up from the bed begin to follow my instinct hopping it will lead to a door but nothing is right and the blurry shapes are getting closer again.

The buzzing won't stop and I'm fact it's getting louder and almost deafening as the shapes step forward, I try to run but I can't take it anymore I feel the ground moving towards me but before I crash into the unknown, I am caught by a stone cage. Two bars are wrapped around my waste and they bring me toward the ground but I'm not going down without a fight. I kick and scream - and it feels good to finally let out the screams that have been beginning to come out - and I squirm and wriggle trying to get out of my prison but it's no use.

The buzzing begins to get louder as the bars of stone bring me towards a wall that the hold me again. I continue to scream. Why won't someone help me, why won't the voice come help me now. I bring my hand to my ears to try give myself some release fro, the pan that the buzzing has caused but nothing works and my cage pulls my hands away.

im stuck I'm a cage, I'm a wounded animal with no escape who will die a slow painful death. Just as I think it will never end a new whisper come to my ear and even though the buzzing is casing pain, the room is a blur and I'm tapped with no escape, this voice instantly calms me and I know that I'm salf. I find myself tunnig everthing out and begin to focus solely on his voice. I close my eyes and block out all my other sense and follow his words. " it's ok, Bella I'm here, I won't let go, come back to me, love. Please."it's these words that will guide me home and I know when I open my eyes again someone will be there's to open my cage door.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know it's been a while and I know I said that I would be udatatimg more often but what can I say, life like to throw me curve balls. I lost all my inspiration for this story and homsly felt like no one was enjoying it but I'm back a M.D. I'm here to stay, I'm not going to say that updates will be constant as we all know that isn't a promise I can keep but I will try to update pence a month (hopefully with longer updates.) now that I'm feeling more intuned with the part of me who love sot write and read again. I lost that part of myself for a while but no more I love the other world I get taken to by sorties. I just want o say thank you to anyone who has read or left a comment it's means a lot and hopefully there will be more.**

 **As as always I really do hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a comment.**

 **Till next time,**

 **butterflies0103**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Edward prov

"Bella " i all but shout as i see her begin to have a fit. I rush over to her bringing into the cradle of my arms but it seems nothing will make her stop screaming. Ii place her on the bed and she begins to thrash around and her screams get louder, Carlisle rushed over. "Bella, bella." he tries to sooth her but nothing seems to work and this is when she begins to pull at her hair, scratching at her head like she's trying to get to her brain. "Edward retrain her, before she hurts herself." i follow Carlisle sharp demand. Carlisle and i continue to try calm bella and i see everyone but my immediate family begin to clear the room not being able to take the screams or the agony that seems to be attached.

I see jasper in my peripheral vision approach and put his hand in bella and sense the wave of calm he sends to her but it seems nothing is breaching Edward." i'm sorry Edward but i can't she needs to calm herself a little before anything i do will hold an effect. So i do the only thing i can think of i scoop her up into my arms and sit on the bed with her in my arms and hum her lullaby that i composed for her so many years ago.

Her screams begin to lesson " it working Edward keep going." Carlisle says as Bella stop thrashing around and it is then i sense jasper is able to send calming waves towards her and Bella's head falls into my chest and whisper into her ear.

" it's ok, Bella I'm here, I won't let go, come back to me, love. Please." after those word she fully settles into my arms and i sense that exhaustion and jasper influence put her into a sleep.

It is then Emmett all but shouts "what the hell just happened." i send him a sharp glare and he send me an apologetic look as he realises how loud he spoke. "Sorry Eddie but what was that it was like something was attacking mind but i thought her shield would prevent that." I sigh at this.

" i thought so too Emmett but something powerful is at play here and i'm not sure bella's shield can hold it at bay." with that statement i get off the bed with bella securely in my arms hopefully in peaceful or at best a dreamless sleep. But for now if you would excuse me i'm taking bella to our room so she can rest." my family all nod and i leave. I get bella settled into our room, tucking her into bed and as i do this is see her eyes begin to flicker open, i sigh in relief and give a sort smile but that quickly fades when i see the look in her eyes. They are glazed over like she is trapped and i can hear her terrified screams just by looking into them. "Bella?"

Edward prov

2 days later

I walked up the stairs towards bella and i's bedroom, it's been two days since bellas fit. She hasn't left our room since and has barely eaten, well let's see if the horrible looking cheese pasta will help. I walk into the room to see my wife curled in a bundle amongst our sheets. "Bella, love, i brought you some mac n cheese, esme made it for you." i add hoping it will convince her to at least take a couple of spoonfuls. I put the tray esme prepared down on the bedside table, Alice got us it for our 50th anniversary,Bella hates it yet she has kept it after all these years. I look at my wife she's even paler than usual due to lack of light as shes refused for the curtains to be opened and the fit leaving her in a weakened state. I move closer to her to see if i can get any reaction from her but its like shes an statue, unmoving and to remain like this forever, her eyes are glazed over and i can tell from the look in her eye that she is scared undeniably scared.

"He's coming" there it is those two damn words, it's all she's said in the past two days.

"Come on bella you have to give me more than that, who's coming Aro, the volturi, who? Please love i need a clue here let me help you." i move to cradle her face and begin to rub my thumb over her checks. "Please Bella." i beg but all i get back is the terrified cold look in her eyes and just as i see her eyes begin to soften a little, like the run slowly rising, her eyes once again become lost in the abyss of fear.

"He's coming" and with that she gets out of bed, eventually breaking any connection with me to her and goes to the bathroom. I would try to stop her but I've learnt at this point he's just going to get right back into that bed and continue to stare at the wall. I sit on the bed and run my hands through my hair. Okay that's it this coddling isn't working and i remember the words rose thought at me earlier " stop treating her like a goddamn child Edward. It time for tough love!" i never usually tend to roses advice but this time she might be right. The battle could be any day now and i can't leave Bella like this in a comatose state.

" okay tough love it is" and with that thought i set to work. I open our blackout curtains letting light into our room for the first time in days and open the window to air out the room, bella may have been going to the toilet but she certainly was not showering. And like a light bulb lights up i storm into the bathroom and see bella at the sink, washing her hands, she doesn't even jump when i come in. "okay love sorry about this but i need to get you back and healthy and i can't do that with you like this and being nice isn't working do even if i have to force feed you we are going to get you back into a normal state, understand?" and all i get in return is a blank stare. I can't take that look anymore, so i pick her up both fully clothed and jump into our shower and turn it to its coldest setting, i put both bella and i under it hoping it might shock her awake and it might at least clean her abit. I put her down and pull her up head up to face me. Her eyes are glazed over but i can still see that she is trapped in her own little world. "Okay you listen here Isabella Marie Cullen and you listen good. You are not going to leave me like this, you are not gonna let yourself slip away into this do you understand. I need you, our family need you, NESSIE needs you, you can't give up like this, what would Charlie think." and as soon and i charlie i see a flash in her eyes " yes charlie do you really think he would be happy with what's going on right now. Charlie was so proud to have a strong and brave daughter like you bella so make him proud now and fight whatever has a hold on you. We promised each other eternity love and we haven't had our fair share yet, so fight!" I stare into her eyes but my vision is clouding with venom tears that will never fall i drop my head into her should and hold her tight, tucking my head into the crook of her neck feeling her pulse right under my lips as i place gentle kisses to her neck. "Please love." i all but beg.

I don't know how long we stand like this but i just let myself lose time and just when i think that all is lost i hear a tiny whimper "Edward"


End file.
